Petit frère
by gleek-lw
Summary: UA. Kurt est le petit frère de Finn et les deux s'aiment beaucoup. Alors qu'il grandit, Finn et Rachel sont là pour l'aider en l'encourageant et en l'aimant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Voilà ma toute première fic Glee que je publie en français. Il existe déjà une version anglaise comportant dix chapitres actuellement. J'ai décidé de partager cette fic avec vous dans l'espoir que vous allez l'apprécier.  
**

**C'est une fic basée principalement sur le lien fraternel entre Kurt et Finn (que j'aime tout particulièrement et que je trouve dommage qu'il ne soit pas assez exploité dans la série), mais je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il y aura du Puckurt dans les prochains chapitres. En plus du Finchel (en très petite quantité).  
**

**Cette fic est un Univers Alternatif dans lequel Kurt a six ans et Finn seize dans le premier chapitre.  
**

**Maintenant, assez de bavardages et place à la lecture.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1  
**

Comme tous les jours, Rachel retrouva son petit ami sur le parking de l'école avec un grand sourire, avant d'aller chercher les livres dont ils avaient besoin à leurs casiers. Cependant, elle pouvait voir qu'aujourd'hui, son petit ami était vraiment fatigué. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et baillait assez souvent. Ses yeux étaient à moitié fermé tandis que ses pieds semblaient ne plus se rappeler comment avancer. Rachel commença alors à s'inquiéter.

- Salut, Finn. Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air d'être vraiment fatigué.

Le très grand adolescent sourit avec un air las.

- J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, répondit-il.

Rachel remarqua qu'il voulait dire quelque chose d'autre mais qu'il s'était stoppé. Alors elle fronça les sourcils et voulut en savoir plus. Cependant, Finn changea de sujet de conversation. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent devant le casier de Rachel. Néanmoins, cette dernière avait remarqué que lorsqu'ils discutaient, Finn semblait être ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait.

- Désolé, Rach', je dois y aller. Mais peux-tu me rejoindre à la salle de chant à midi ?

La petite brune fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils.

- Bien sûr.

Finn sourit et l'embrassa avant de partir. Elle le regarda partir, sentant l'inquiétude grimper en elle. Cependant, elle ne put réfléchir davantage car la sonnerie retentit.

* * *

A midi, comme son petit ami le lui avait demandé, Rachel partit à la salle de chant. Cependant, elle vit que Finn était déjà là. Ce dernier la repéra. Il sourit et se leva.

- Te voilà, dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Rachel répondit au baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent. Là, Finn reprit la conversation avec un visage plus sérieux.

- J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose de vraiment important.

La soprano écarquilla ses yeux. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment quand son copain prononçait ces mots (ou même d'autres personnes), parce que ce « quelque chose d'important » pouvait être n'importe quoi. Y compris une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Oh mon dieu ! Tu ne m'aimes plus et donc tu as décidé de rompre avec moi, s'exclama-t-elle tandis que sa diva interne commençait à exagérer la situation.

- Quoi ? Non ! Non, Rachel, je t'aime toujours. En fait, c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux t'en parler. Presque personne ne sait à propos de ça.

- Je suis désolée, Finn. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- J'ai un petit-frère, dit simplement Finn.

- Quoi ? s'écria Rachel.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir très bien entendu.

- Tu as un petit frère ?

- Oui. Enfin, c'est mon demi-frère mais je le considère comme mon petit-frère. Il s'appelle Kurt et il a six ans, dit Finn en souriant. Il est vraiment mignon et adorable.

Rachel sourit, bien qu'elle fût surprise par cette information. Cependant, elle pouvait voir que son petit-ami aimait vraiment son frère.

- Et je veux que tu le rencontres, continua Finn. Je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras. Il est exactement comme toi. Enfin pas physiquement, mais il aime les comédies musicales. Comme toi.

- Je serais enchantée de le rencontrer, Finn, dit Rachel en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Tu es mon petit ami et il est ton petit frère. Donc il est normal que je veuille le rencontrer. En plus, s'il aime vraiment les comédies musicales, c'est une raison de plus.

Finn sourit, heureux de voir que sa petite-amie avait accepté de rencontrer l'une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

- Merci, Rach'. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit la petite brune.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Rachel et Finn se trouvaient dans la voiture de ce dernier. Ils venaient tout juste de finir les cours et voulaient passer le reste de la journée ensemble.

- Est-ce que tu veux regarder une comédie musicale avec moi ? Comme ça, on pourrait choisir une chanson à chanter pour le Glee Club.

- J'aimerais bien, Rachel, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait faire quelque chose d'autre.

- Ah oui ? Quoi d'autre ?

Finn sourit, sachant que son idée plairait à sa petite-amie.

- Peut-être rencontrer mon frère ?

Rachel le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Vraiment ? Je peux enfin le rencontrer pour la première fois ?

Le sportif rigola.

- Oui. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais Kurt était malade le jour où je t'ai parlé de lui.

Rachel acquiesça de la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprenait tout à fait. Puis elle réalisa soudainement quelque chose.

- C'est pourquoi tu n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'était une mauvaise nuit pour lui. Il était vraiment malade.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. Même si elle ne connaissait pas Kurt, savoir qu'il était malade la rendait triste. Finn remarqua son expression et sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien maintenant. C'est pourquoi je t'amène chez moi pour le rencontrer.

Rachel sourit, heureuse d'entendre ça. Elle avait hâte de rencontrer le petit garçon que Finn adorait.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent chez Finn. Rachel était de plus en plus impatiente. Finn pouvait le voir et se mit à sourire. Après être sorti de la voiture, il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte de la maison.

- T'es prête ?

La petite adolescente sourit et acquiesce enthousiaste. Finn ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

- Salut ! C'est moi.

Rachel sursauta quand un cri aigu retentit immédiatement après.

- FINN !

Rachel put seulement voir une chose floue venir vers eux avant d'entendre Finn rire. Elle se retourna pour le regarder et vit que la chose floue s'agripait aux jambes de Finn. Puis elle réalisa que la chose était un petit garçon qui arrivait à peine aux genoux de l'adolescent. Il avait des cheveux châtains et portait une tenue intéressante : un pantalon gris, une chemise blanche avec des bretelles noirs et un nœud-papillon.

- Salut, Kurt, dit Finn en souriant.

Il se baissa pour pouvoir prendre son frère dans ses bras.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Le petit garçon sourit.

- Bien. Mais tu m'as manqué.

C'était au tour de Finn de se mettre à sourire.

- Tu m'as manqué également. Kurt, j'aimerais te présenter ma petite-amie, Rachel.

Kurt tourna sa tête et vit la dénommée Rachel. Cette dernière sourit quand elle rencontra ses yeux verts bleus.

- Bonjour, Kurt. Je suis Rachel Berry et je suis enchantée de te rencontrer.

Le petit garçon fixa l'adolescente pendant un long moment avant de se mettre à parler.

- Bonjour. Est-ce que tu aimes mon frère ?

La question pourrait paraître innocente mais Rachel pouvait voir que le garçon était réellement sérieux. Et quelque part, elle savait que c'était un test adressé pour elle. Et sa réaction sera basée sur sa réponse à elle.

- Oui, Kurt, j'aime réellement ton frère, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Elle regarda Finn et lui sourit. Le plus jeune semblait accepter sa réponse car il lui sourit avant de reporter son attention sur son frère.

- Est-ce que tu peux jouer avec moi ? Maman est occupée et Papa est au garage.

- Bien sûr, petit frère.

Finn regardait Rachel qui avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Est-ce que Rachel peut jouer avec nous ? Je te promets qu'elle est gentille.

Kurt accepta. Son frère le remercia avant de le poser par terre. Le garçon énergétique prit alors la main des deux adolescents et les tira en direction du salon.

Ils passèrent les heures qui suivirent à jouer ensemble et à s'amuser. Finalement, Kurt fut fatigué et s'endormit sur les genoux de Finn. Ce dernier plaça ses bras autour du petit corps et releva la tête pour voir que sa petite-amie les observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il confus.

- Rien. C'est juste que vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Finn sourit et baissa sa tête pour regarder son petit-frère dormir. Rachel pouvait voir que c'était un regard affectueux. Un regard que Finn gardait pour elle seule. Cependant, ça ne l'embêtait pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. En effet, pendant qu'ils avaient joué avec le petit garçon, Rachel avait rapidement remarqué que le garçon était adorable et gentil, et elle commençait à l'adorer.

- Il t'aime, dit soudainement Finn.

Rachel sortit de ses pensées et regarda son petit-ami avec confusion.

- Je veux dire qu'habituellement il n'aime pas les étrangers. Mais je pouvais voir quand on jouait, qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Il t'a laissé le tenir quand je suis parti voir ma mère. Et quand je suis revenu, il riait avec toi.

- Peut être c'est parce que je suis ta petite-amie ? suggéra Rachel avec un sourire.

Elle ne le disait pas mais elle était heureuse d'entendre que le petit-frère de son petit-ami l'appréciait. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle voulait être acceptée par l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans la vie de Finn.

- Non, je ne pense pas, parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé Quinn.

Apprendre cela la rendit contente. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle entendait que quelqu'un la préférait elle plutôt qu'à la belle cheerleader. Même si ce quelqu'un était un garçon de six ans.

Finn allait dire quelque chose lorsque Carole arriva. Les yeux de Carole se posèrent sur ses deux enfants et Rachel, et elle se mit à sourire.

- Bonjour, Rachel. Je vois que tu as rencontré Kurt.

Rachel sourit (quelque chose qu'elle avait fait beaucoup cette après-midi).

- Bonjour, Carole. Oui et je suis heureuses de l'avoir rencontré. Il est tellement adorable.

Carole sourit encore une fois, heureuse de voir que la petite-amie de son fils aîné avait accepté son plus jeune.

- Je suis contente d'entendre ça. Veux-tu rester manger avec nous ?

Rachel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et réalisa quelle heure il était.

- J'aimerais beaucoup. Je dois juste appeler mes papas pour leur demander la permission.

Carole sourit et partit. Rachel se releva et partit chercher son téléphone resté dans son manteau. Finn la regarda appeler ses pères. Quand elle eut fini, il se mit à parler.

- Alors ?

- C'est bon.

Finn sourit, content de pouvoir manger avec sa petite-amie.

- Génial.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans problème. Les Hummel et Rachel passèrent un bon moment en mangeant. Après avoir fini de manger et débarrasser, ils partirent au salon pour parler. Puis, ce fut l'heure pour Kurt d'aller au lit. Finn proposa alors de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Rachel lui suivit, voulant voir son petit-ami prendre soin du petit garcon.

Une fois de plus, elle était surprise de voir la façon dont Finn s'occupait de Kurt. Il était tellement attentionné et à l'écoute. Pour quelqu'un qui était le quaterback de l'équipe de football américain, il était doux avec le petit garçon. Et apparemment il avait l'habitude d'aider Kurt pour aller au lit.

Après avoir fini de chanter, Finn se baissa pour embrasser le front de Kurt.

- Bonne nuit, petit frère.

Il s'apprêtait à se redresser lorsque Kurt attrapa sa main et la tira. Finn comprit et se baissa pour pouvoir écouter son frère. De là où elle était, Rachel ne comprenait pas ce que Kurt lui disait, mais elle savait que c'était quelque chose de bien d'après le sourire de Finn. Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle rencontra ses yeux.

- Rach', apparemment mon frère ne veut pas dormir tant que tu ne lui dis pas au revoir.

- Maintenant elle comprenait un peu mieux le regard de Finn. C'était ce fameux regard de je-t'ai-dit-qu'il-t'appréciait.

- Donc tu veux venir le lui dire ?

Rachel sourit.

- Bien sûr.

Elle s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Kurt.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Kurt. J'espère qu'on pourra bientôt se revoir.

- Moi aussi, 'Chel, répondit Kurt en souriant.

La brune lui rendit ce sourire quand elle entendit le surnom que Kurt avait choisi pour elle. Puis elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Bonne nuit, Kurt.

- Bonne nuit.

Rachel se leva et suivit Finn hors de la chambre.

- Je dois partir. Mes papas m'attendent à la maison.

- Ok. Je vais aller dire à mes parents que je vais te raccompagner et on peut y aller.

Ils descendirent voir Burt et Carole qui étaient toujours dans le salon, et ils leur dirent que Rachel devait partir. Après avoir dit au revoir, ils quittèrent la maison. Ils choisirent de ne pas prendre la voiture car ils voulaient marcher et passer un moment ensemble.

- Donc, que penses-tu de Kurt ?

- Il est spécial mais en bien. Je veux dire qu'il n'est pas comme les autres garçons que j'ai rencontré auparavant.

Finn sourit.

- Oui. Pour ses trois ans, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était des ballerines. Et quand tu le connaîtras un peu plus, tu verras qu'il est vraiment très soigneux avec ses vêtements et peut devenir vraiment, vraiment en colère si tu ne l'es pas.

Rachel fut amusée par ce qu'elle venait juste d'entendre. Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent devant la maison de Rachel. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte et se regardèrent.

- Merci de m'avoir fait rencontrer ton frère. Comme je lui ai dit, j'espère le revoir encore.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu l'aimes. Et ne t'inquiète pas, il me demandera probablement quand est-ce que tu reviendras pour pouvoir jouer avec toi.

Le couple se mit à rire.

- J'ai intérêt à y aller. Je ne veux pas que mes parents commencent à s'inquiéter.

- Ok. Je t'aime.

Finn sourit et embrassa Rachel.

- Je t'aime aussi. Bye.

Rachel regarda Finn partir puis soupira et entra chez elle.

* * *

**Voilà la fin du premier chapitre. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je suis désolée du temps que je mets, mais entre mes stages, mes révisions et mes partiels, ce n'est pas facile de trouver du temps pour écrire cette fic.

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos alertes et autres, et surtout pour vos reviews. Elles me font vraiment plaisir parce que j'aime savoir si mes chapitres et ma fic sont appréciées.

(Oh et désolé de la petitesse de ce chapitre. Mais je vous promets que les autres sont plus longs)

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent. Durant ces jours, Rachel continua de rendre visite à Kurt, ce qui rendait ce dernier heureux. Pour la plus grande joie de Finn, Rachel et Kurt s'entendaient vraiment bien. En fait, Rachel lui avait même dit qu'elle considérait le petit garçon comme son propre petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, Finn n'hésita pas à lui demander si elle voulait venir avec lui chercher son petit frère à l'école. Bien entendu, la chanteuse accepta immédiatement.

- Il sera content de te voir, dit Finn pendant qu'il conduisait.

Rachel tourna sa tête pour le regarder.

- Je sais. Je lui ai promis de lui donner bientôt des leçons de chant, et je tenais à lui dire que j'avais décidé de commencer maintenant.

Finn sourit. Il savait déjà à propos de cette idée de cours de chant car son petit frère n'arrêtait pas d'en parler.

- Il sera tellement content. Depuis que tu lui as promis ceci, il n'arrête pas d'en parler. Il en a même rêvé. C'est pour te dire.

Le couple se mit à rire.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à l'école primaire. Ils sortirent de la voiture et commencèrent à marcher en direction de l'entrée de l'établissement, là où plein d'enfants sortaient. Soudainement, Rachel arrêta Finn.

- Finn, regarde, dit-elle en pointant quelque chose.

Finn suivit la direction qu'indiquait le doigt, et ses yeux tombèrent sur une scène adorable. Son petit frère était avec un autre garçon de son âge, bien qu'il était un peu plus grand. Ils se tenaient la main et étaient en train de parler. De là où il était, le quarterback pouvait voir que Kurt rougissait. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que leurs mains étaient entrelacés ou à cause de ce que disait l'autre garçon. Puis ce garçon embrassa Kurt sur la joue et partit, le saluant de la main, pour rejoindre sa mère.

Kurt regarda le garçon s'éloigner puis tourna la tête. Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent Rachel et Finn, il sourit et se mit à courir dans leur direction.

- Finn ! 'Chel !

Le grand adolescent s'accroupit et réceptionna son petit frère.

- Salut, mon grand, le salua-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Salut 'Chel.

Kurt tendit ses bras en direction de Rachel. L'adolescente comprit et prit le petit garçon dans ses bras. Elle l'installa sur sa hanche gauche et le regarda tout en souriant.

- Salut, Kurt. Ca s'est bien passé à l'école aujourd'hui ?

Kurt acquiesça.

- Aujourd'hui, il a eu un nouveau garçon. Il s'appelle Chris et il est vraiment gentil. Il m'a donné sa brique de jus d'orange parce que Paul m'a pris la mienne.

- Et est-ce que ce gentil garçon serait celui qui t'a embrassé avant de partir ? Demanda Rachel en souriant.

Son sourire grandit encore plus quand elle vit Kurt rougir. Elle échangea un regard avec Finn.

- Venez vous deux. On doit revenir à la maison. En plus, Rachel a une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Kurt.

Le petit garçon fixa la brune et sourit, tout excité.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Et je suis sûre que tu aimeras cette nouvelle.

Kurt sourit de plus belle. Le petit groupe commença à se diriger vers la voiture, puis y monta pour rentrer chez eux.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Kurt était avec Burt et Carole, Rachel et Finn étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, allongés sur le lit. Ils n'osèrent pas profiter de la présence de l'autre car ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient être dérangés à tout moment. Alors ils se contentèrent de discuter. Cependant, Finn pouvait voir quelque chose dérangeait Rachel. L'adolescente semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'arrêtait toujours avant. Il ne put ignorer cela plus longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Rach' ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

La petite diva le regarda avec un air confus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je vois qu'il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuie. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Rachel soupira et dévia son regard des yeux de son petit ami.

- C'est à propos de Kurt, avoua-t-elle.

Finn fronça les sourcils. En voyant son expression confuse, Rachel parla de nouveau pour essayer d'expliquer.

- Je veux dire qu'après ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée, je me demandais si…

- Si quoi ? L'incita Finn en voyant que sa petite amie hésitait.

- S'il était peut être gay.

Finn semblait s'être attendu à cette question car il soupira.

- Nos parents et moi, on s'attend à ce qu'il le soit. Je veux dire, Burt a dit qu'il le savait depuis que Kurt avait trois ans, lorsqu'il venait de demander des ballerines pour son anniversaire. Et je le sais depuis que Kurt a le béguin pour Prince Eric de La Petite Sirène, à la place d'Ariel. Mais je m'en fiche s'il l'est ou pas. Parce que c'est mon petit frère, et je l'aime. Je serais là pour lui peu importe ses choix et/ou son orientation sexuelle. »

Rachel sourit, fière de son petit ami. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il n'était pas comme tous ces sportifs de McKinley.

- Tu ne seras pas seul à être là pour lui. Je serais là aussi. Pas parce que j'ai deux papas gays, même si c'est une raison, mais parce que je considère Kurt comme mon petit frère à moi. Donc tu peux compter sur moi pour l'aider. Parce que, comme tu dois le savoir, la vie ne sera pas facile pour lui. Et il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à y faire face. Je veux être l'une de ces personnes qui seront là pour lui.

C'était au tour de Finn de sourire. Ce que Rachel venait juste de dire était tellement important pour lui. Sachant que sa petite amie aimait son frère et serait là pour lui le rendait heureux. Les personnes pouvaient penser que Rachel était têtue et ne pensait qu'à elle, mais lui connaissait la vérité. Ses mots venaient juste de le prouver.

- Merci, lui dit-il sincèrement.

Il l'embrassa, et Rachel répondit.

* * *

Un matin, la sonnette retentit dans la maison des Berry. Rachel, qui était dans la cuisine, fronça les sourcils. Elle ne savait pas qui pourrait venir à cette heure-là. Ses papas étaient au travail et elle n'attendait personne à cette heure, surtout pour un Samedi. Elle alla quand même ouvrir la porte car la personne était impatiente et ne cessait de sonner.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle était surprise de voir deux des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Finn se tenait devant elle, souriant et tenant Kurt dans ses bras. Le petit garçon sourit intensément et salua de la main.

- Bonjour, 'Chel !

- Euh… salut, répondit-elle, toujours surprise. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Désolé pour venir aussi tôt, s'excusa Finn en se grattant l'arrière de la tête avec une main. Maus Kurt voulait absolument venir maintenant.

Avant qu'elle ne pouvait répondre, Kurt tendit ses bras vers elle. Sans penser, elle le prit dans ses bras et le tint contre elle. Puis le petit garçon lui donna une carte.

- Joyeux anniversaire, 'Chel ! S'exclama-t-il.

Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue. Rachel sourit, contente que Kurt s'était souvenu de ce jour spécial.

- Merci beaucoup, Kurt, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la carte et lut à haute voix ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. C'était évident que c'était le garçon qui avait écrit ce petit mot.

_- 'Joyeux anniversaire, 'Chel. Je t'aime, Kurt.'_ Oh merci, Kurt. C'est tellement mignon.

Kurt sourit.

- Est-ce que vous voulez entrer ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas, répondit Finn en souriant.

- Jamais.

Le petit groupe entra dans la maison et alla dans la cuisine.

- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? J'ai préparé le petit-déjeuner avant votre arrivée.

Finn accepta immédiatement, ce qui ne surprenait pas sa petite amie qui se contenta de sourire. Cependant, Kurt refusa.

Les trois enfants passèrent la matinée à regarder des films de Disney et à chanter les chansons qui allaient avec. Kurt applaudit lorsque Finn et Rachel finirent une chanson d'amour.

- Vous chantez tellement bien ! Comme le prince et la princesse. En fait, vous êtes mieux qu'eux.

Alors que Finn souriait simplement, Rachel fit un grand sourire à Kurt et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Aww… tu es tellement mignon. Merci, Kurt.

Après ça, Finn et Kurt durent rentrer chez eux pour midi. Mais, juste avant de partir, le capitaine de l'équipe de football américain promit à Rachel de revenir plus tard et lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

Et voilà, le chapitre est fini. Merci de l'avoir lu. et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je ne mords pas :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**L'attente n'a pas été trop longue j'espère ? En tout cas, je suis contente car je n'ai pas été trop longue cette fois xD  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis contente de voir que cette histoire plaise. Et merci aux lecteurs de lire les chapitres.  
**

**Pour ceux qui le sont, bonnes vacances :) Bon courage pour le reste :)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**(P.S. : Désolé si quelquefois les phrases sont mal tournées, mais quelquefois je m'emmêle les pinceaux quand je parle, alors forcément ça se ressent sur la copie xD)**

* * *

Un Kurt de sept ans était en train d'attendre que son frère vienne le chercher. L'école était finie depuis quelques minutes et les écoliers étaient déjà partis. Sauf lui. Finn n'était toujours pas là, et cela l'inquiétait. Car c'était la première fois. Chaque fois que Finn ne pouvait pas venir le chercher, il appelait leur mère ou leur père qui venait alors. Il n'était pas seul bien sûr. Son enseignante, Mme. Johnson, lui tenait compagnie car elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Son meilleur ami, Chris, avait voulu rester avec lui mais sa mère n'avait pas pu attendre. Son institutrice essayait de l'entraîner dans une conversation, mais il était trop inquiet pour parler.

Finalement, dix minutes plus tard, une voiture familière se stoppa en face de l'école et un géant sortit de la voiture. Lorsque le petit garçon le vit, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il se mit à courir en sa direction, tout en criant son nom. Finn l'attrapa au vol et l'apporta contre sa poitrine. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux tandis qu'il frottait de sa main le dos de l'enfant.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, petit frère, dit Finn en lui faisant un câlin.

- Plus jamais.

- Plus jamais, je te le promets.

Finn se tourna en direction de l'enseignante qui regardait cette scène.

- Merci d'avoir attendu avec mon frère, Mme Johnson. Je ne serais plus en retard.

La femme sourit.

- Ce n'est rien, Finn. Je dois partir à présent. Au revoir, Finn. A demain, Kurt.

L'institutrice les quitta. Finn la regarda partir avant de s'emparer du sac de Kurt et de marcher en direction de la voiture. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut poser Kurt sur son siège auto, son petit frère ne le laissa pas faire. Il restait toujours accroché à son frère. Finn soupira.

- Kurt, on doit aller à la maison.

Il savait que son frère était bouleversé par son retard, mais il espérait que l'enfant ne serait pas difficile avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait passé une mauvaise journée et par conséquent, il n'avait pas beaucoup de patiente.

A la place de desserrer sa prise sur le vêtement de son frère, Kurt parla doucement.

- Pourquoi t'étais en retard ?

Le sportif soupira. Même s'il ne voulait pas trop en parler, il savait qu'il devait répondre à la question. Premièrement, parce qu'aussi longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sa réponse, son frère ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Deuxièmement, parce que ce dernier finirait par l'apprendre.

Il décida donc de s'asseoir à côté du siège auto, le petit garçon sur ses genoux, et répondit :

- Je… Je me suis disputé avec Rachel.

Ceci fit réagir Kurt. Il leva sa tête du cou de son grand frère et le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- Et j'ai rompu avec elle, finit Finn.

- Mais tu l'aimes, non ? Comme un prince aime sa princesse ?

Finn soupira. Comment pouvez-vous expliquer à un enfant cette situation ? Surtout à un enfant qui croyait aux contes de fées et aux fins heureuses ?

- Oui, je l'aime, Kurt. Mais c'est trop dur à expliquer. Allez, on doit rentrer maintenant, dit-il pour changer le sujet.

Heureusement cette fois, Kurt obéit et laissa son frère le poser sur son siège. Pius Finn s'installa et démarra. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittèrent l'école.

* * *

Deux semaines passèrent et la vie continuait. Finn passait ses journées entre le football américain, le Glee Club, l'école et les jeux vidéo pour essayer d'oublier ses problèmes avec Rachel. Il était toujours blessé par ses actions et ne savait pas comment gérer les sentiments qu'il avait. Cependant, il n'avait pas réalisé les conséquences de cette situation jusqu'à maintenant.

Il se tenait debout à l'entrée du salon et regardait son petit frère jouer à _faire des mariages _avec ses poupées et ses power rangers. Néanmoins, il ne semblait pas très heureux ou enthousiaste. En fait, il avait l'air triste et ennuyé. Il s'arrêtait souvent de jouer pour fixer une poupée. Finn finit par remarquer que c'était la poupée que Rachel lui avait offert pour son anniversaire parmi d'autres cadeaux.

C'était maintenant qu'il réalisait que Kurt était dans cet état depuis quelques jours maintenant. Et cela ne le plaisait guère, parce qu'il n'avait jamais aimé voir son petit frère malheureux. Alors il s'approcha de lui et s'assit à côté de lui par terre.

- Salut Kurt.

Le petit garçon leva la tête et répondit avec un 'salut' monotone.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

- Je joue, répondit simplement Kurt.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Habituellement, quand Kurt répondait à cette question, il aimait décrire au détail près ce qu'il faisait. Donc, le fait qu'il ne faisait pas maintenant, était inquiétant. Alors il demandait si tout allait bien car il voulait découvrir le problème. A cette question, Kurt soupira et posa ses poupées.

- 'Chel me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines maintenant et je veux vraiment jouer avec elle. Elle veut toujours être la chanteuse de mariage aux mariages que j'organise.

- Kurt…

Malheureusement, Carole revint des courses et leur demanda de l'aide. Ils allèrent alors l'aider. Ils apportèrent les sacs à la cuisine et rangèrent les courses. Puis Finn partit dans sa chambre pour réfléchir à ce que Kurt venait de lui dire.

C'était évidant que ses problèmes affectaient son petit frère. Après tout, Rachel était comme une grande sœur pour lui. Et ne pas la voir pendant deux semaines déjà rendait Kurt malheureux.

Allongé dans son lit, il soupira, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son téléphone qui était sur la table de nuit. Il sut alors ce qu'il devait faire, mais est-ce qu'il le pouvait ?

_C'est pour Kurt_, pensa-t-il. _En plus, je suis sûr qu'il manque à Rachel également. Après tout, elle ne peut pas passer une semaine sans venir le voir._

Ravalant sa fierté, il se saisit de son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Rachel dans ses contacts. Il l'appela.

- Salut, Rachel, dit-il lorsqu'elle répondit.

- Finn ?

Rachel semblait surprise de l'entendre, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un appel de Finn. Elle allait dire quelque chose d'autre mais Finn la devança.

- Je sais qu'on a pas parlé depuis un moment mais c'est vraiment important.

Rachel avait probablement remarqué à quel point il était sérieux et annonça qu'elle l'écoutait.

- Tu manques à Kurt. J'ai parlé avec lui et j'ai remarqué que notre situation ne touchait pas uniquement nous deux. Kurt l'est aussi. Il ne t'a pas vu depuis deux semaines et… tu lui manques. Et je suis sûr qu'il te manque aussi.

Finn entendit Rachel soupirer.

- Oui, il me manque aussi mais… je ne veux pas aggraver la situation. Et… pour être honnête, je ne sais pas si Kurt me déteste maintenant.

Le grand adolescent fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi Kurt te détesterait ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et… je pense qu'il sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Finn, je me souviens de ce que tu as dit à propos de la réaction de Kurt quand Quinn et toi avez rompu. En plus, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance pour ne pas te blesser, Finn. Et…

- Rachel, écoute. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de le voir. Je sais que tu l'aimes et ce serait cruel de ma part si je t'empêchais de le voir. Oui, nous ne sommes plus ensemble mais tu restes toujours sa grande sœur. Donc… quelle est ta réponse ?

Finn espérait vraiment que Rachel accepterait sa requête. Il ne voulait plus voir son frère aussi triste. Mais il comprendrait si elle refusait. Après tout, leur situation était compliquée et mauvaise pour le moment.

- J'aimerais le voir, dit finalement Rachel.

Il ne pouvait pas la voir mais il savait qu'elle était en train de sourire. D'ailleurs, c'était ce qu'il fit après avoir entendu la réponse. Il la remercia et ils organisèrent un jour. Et puisqu'il était trop tard aujourd'hui pour se rencontrer, ils prévirent de faire ça le lendemain chez Rachel.

Finalement, Finn raccrocha, tout en continuant de sourire. Quelqu'un allait être heureux demain.

* * *

Le lendemain, Finn partit réveiller son petit frère, tout excité. Juste avant, il avait demandé à ses parents la permission pour que Kurt puisse passer la journée avec Rachel, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas cours aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de son frère, Kurt était toujours en train de dormir, blotti sous sa couverture, la bouche à moitié ouverte.

_La prochaine fois, j'apporterai l'appareil photo avec moi_, pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait du lit.

Puis il s'assit à côté du petit garçon et essaya de le réveiller doucement.

- Kurt, c'est l'heure de se réveiller. Allez, ouvre les yeux.

Kurt fit un son tout à fait adorable et tourna le dos à Finn. Ce dernier sourit.

- Allez, Kurt, j'ai une petite surprise pour toi. Est-ce que tu veux connaître c'est quoi la surprise ?

Apparemment, c'était ce que Finn avait besoin de dire, car Kurt tourna la tête et ouvrit ses yeux.

- Finn ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix endormie.

Finn pouvait seulement sourire.

- Bonjour, petit frère. Bien dormi ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et demanda ce qu'était la surprise. Finn se mit à rire.

- Je te le dirais après le petit-déjeuner, ok ?

Kurt acquiesça encore et se redressa, dans l'intention de se préparer pour la journée avec l'aide de son grand-frère. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Finn et lui allèrent dans la cuisine. Ils étaient seuls dans la maison, leurs parents étant au travail. Par conséquent, Finn prépara le petit déjeuner de Kurt, ce qui consistait en un bol de céréales avec du lait et un verre de jus d'orange. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas de s'en faire un pour lui aussi, parce que même s'il avait déjà mangé, il avait déjà faim.

Les deux frères mangèrent tout en parlant et en riant. Et lorsque leurs bols furent vides, Finn les lava avant de les poser à côté de l'évier. Il se retourna ensuite pour voir que son frère le regardait, attendant quelque chose. Sachant que ce qu'était ce quelque chose, il sourit.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, prétendant qu'il avait oublié.

- Ma surprise, exigea Kurt en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en fixant d'un regard noir le plus vieux garçon.

Finn ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette pose, parce que pour être honnête, Kurt était beaucoup plus mignon que menaçant dans cette position.

- Ta surprise ? Oh oui ta surprise ! Dit-il en claquant des doigts, comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler.

- Finn !

- Ok, ok. Va mettre ton manteau et tes chaussures. On va chez Rachel.

Les yeux de Kurt s'écarquillèrent et, pendant un moment, l'enfant ne savait pas quoi dire.

- On va chez Rachel ?

Finn sourit de plus belle face à la joie évidente du garçon. Son visage et ses yeux étaient illuminés par cette émotion.

- Oui. Je vais t'emmener et tu passeras la journée avec elle.

Kurt commença alors à sautiller et à frapper des mains, tellement il était heureux par cette nouvelle. Puis, quand Finn lui dit d'aller mettre son manteau et ses chaussures, il courut dans le couloir, impatient d'aller chez Rachel.

* * *

Lorsque la porte de la maison de Rachel s'ouvrit, Kurt se mit à crier et à se jeter dans les bras de la diva. Finn la regarda attraper le petit garçon et lui faire un câlin.

- Kurt, c'est tellement bon de te revoir. Tu m'as tellement manqué, dit Rachel avec les larmes aux yeux.

C'était durant ces deux semaines qu'elle s'était rendue compte à quel point Kurt était important pour elle. Elle savait déjà qu'elle aimait Kurt comme son propre frère mais ne pas le voir l'avait fait réaliser à quel point elle l'aimait. Jouer avec Kurt, entendre son rire et ses critiques concernant sa garde-robe lui avaient manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, 'Chel, répondit Kurt, son visage planté dans son cou à elle.

Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il venait juste de la revoir et il voulait jouer avec elle comme avant ces deux dernières semaines.

Pour Finn, voir ce moment lui serra le cœur. Il pouvait voir à quel point Rachel et Kurt avaient manqué l'un et l'autre. Il se sentit tout à coup coupable. Si seulement il avait réalisé cela plus tôt, les deux divas n'auraient pas été éloignés pendant deux semaines et n'auraient pas souffert de cette séparation. Si seulement il avait pensé aux conséquences de sa séparation avec Rachel, son frère n'aurait pas été si déprimé et triste, et lui n'aurait pas été ici pour être témoin de ce moment.

Finalement, il se racla la gorge. Kurt et Rachel levèrent leurs yeux pour le regarder. Il se sentit mal à l'aise et coupable d'interrompre un moment comme celui-ci.

- Désolé de couper ce moment mais je dois partir. J'ai… J'ai des choses à faire. Kurt, tu restes avec Rachel, ok ?

Kurt sourit et acquiesça, heureux de passer du temps avec Rachel.

- Sois sage. Je viendrai te chercher dans l'après-midi.

- Yeah ! S'exclama Kurt.

Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder Rachel qui souriait aussi.

- 'Chel, je veux chanter et voir Disney et jouer.

La petite brune rit face à l'enthousiasme de Kurt.

- Ok. Je promets qu'on fera tout ce que tu veux. Enfin pas tout mais des choses qu'on peut faire, promit Rachel.

Puis elle se regarda Finn et sourit doucement.

- Merci de me laisser revoir Kurt, Finn.

- Tu es sa sœur, Rachel. Je ne peux pas vous éloigner, ce serait cruel. Je dois partir, je vous enverrai un message quand je viendrai récupérer Kurt.

L'adolescente acquiesça et Kurt et elle regardèrent Finn partir. Lorsque sa voiture était loin, ils entrèrent dans la maison.

- Alors, Kurtie. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Demanda Rachel.

Le petit garçon réfléchit. Il voulait faire tellement de choses mais c'était trop dur de choisir. Puis il eut une idée. Il se mit à gigoter dans les bras de Rachel. Cette dernière comprit et le posa par terre. Il attrapa alors la main de l'adolescente et l'entraîna en direction de sa chambre.

- Je vois que quelqu'un a une idée, dit Rachel en rigolant.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans la chambre, Kurt l'ordonna de s'asseoir sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse. Elle obéit, souriante mais confuse. L'enfant se plaça à côté d'elle et lui fit face.

- Je veux chanter une chanson que j'ai appris à l'école il y a deux jours. Madame Johnson a dit à la classe qu'on chantait bien mais je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Paul et David ont tellement mal chanté !

Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Kurt commençait à montrer des signes de l'éducation qu'elle commençait à lui donner lors des cours de chant. Quand elle entendit Kurt chanter, elle sortit de ses pensées et se mit à l'écouter. Elle aimait vraiment sa voix. Même si l'enfant n'avait que sept ans, il avait déjà une voix claire et magnifique. La voix d'un ange. Et elle savait que Kurt pouvait devenir meilleur avec des leçons et de la pratique. Bien sûr, elle était celle qui pouvait l'aider dans ce but car, même si elle n'était plus avec Finn, elle voulait continuer à encourager le petit garçon. Elle voulait être là lorsque Kurt aurait besoin d'aide ou lorsqu'il réussirait.

Une fois que la chanson était terminée, Rachel se releva et commença à applaudir, félicitant son petit ami. Le garçon lui fit un grand sourire et fit une petite révérence avec joie.

- C'était tellement bien, Kurt. Tu as une belle voix.

Elle s'agenouilla par terre pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant de s'éloigner.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Disney !

Rachel accepta en riant et se releva. Puis Kurt et elle quittèrent la chambre pour aller dans le salon. Lorsqu'ils furent là, Kurt s'approcha à vive allure de la collection des films Disney et choisit un DVD parmi tous les films. Il montra son choix à Rachel qui prit le DVD.

- La Belle et la Bête ? Bon choix, approuva-t-elle en souriant avant de placer le DVD dans le lecteur DVD pendant que Kurt partit s'installer sur le canapé.

La diva s'assit à côté de lui, avec la télécommande dans sa main. Lorsque le film commença, l'enfant se blottit contre l'adolescente. Cette dernière sourit et entoura de ses bras le corps de Kurt. Ils regardèrent silencieusement le film, mais lorsque les chansons commencèrent, ils se mirent à chanter au même moment.

Puis vint dans le film le moment où Belle et la Bête étaient en dehors du château et nourrissaient les oiseaux. Kurt voulait chanter la partie de Belle et Rachel le laissa faire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non. C'était impossible. Pas avec ses yeux de chiot. Donc le garçon commença à changer.

- _Il y a quelque chose dans son regard d'un peu fragile et de léger comme un espoir. Toi, mon ami aux yeux de soie, tu as souri, mais hier encore je ne savais pas. _

Rachel le regarda, heureuse de le voir souriant et heureux.

- _Elle me regarde, je le sens bien. Comme un oiseau sur moi elle a posé sa main. Je n'ose y croire, pourtant j'y crois. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu ce regard-là. _

Sa voix n'était pas aussi basse que celle de la Bête mais elle s'en fichait lorsqu'elle vit Kurt lui sourire. A ce moment, elle réalisa que ces moments avec Kurt lui avaient manqué. Ils étaient si précieux, aussi précieux que les moments qu'elle passait avec Finn lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- _C'est le plus fou des romans. Et toute cette histoire m'enchante, c'est vrai il n'a rien d'un Prince Charmant, mais aux pages du temps, mon cœur s'éveille en secret_, chanta Kurt en fixant Rachel.

Puis lorsque la partie de Belle était finie, ils essayèrent d'imiter les voix de Lumière, Big Ben et Mme Samovar. Puis ils finirent la chanson ensemble.

- _C'est insensé, attendons de voir c'que ça donnera. Y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas. Y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas. Y'a quelque chose qu'hier encore n'existait pas. _

Ils se mirent à rire pendant un bon moment, puis Kurt prit la parole.

- Chanter avec toi m'a manqué, 'Chel.

Rachel sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras pour pouvoir lui faire un câlin.

- Ca m'a manqué aussi. Je suis vraiment contente de te revoir, confia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle lâcha Kurt et essuya ses yeux avec ses mains.

- Le film n'est pas fini encore.

Kurt acquiesça et ils continuèrent de regarder le film.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Kurt et Rachel étaient en train de cuisiner. L'adolescente avait été surprise lorsqu'elle avait appris il y a un an que Kurt aimait cuisiner. Les garçons avaient tendance à manger la nourriture, pas la cuisiner (Finn en était le parfait exemple). Mais quand elle y repensait, elle n'avait pas de quoi à être surprise. Après tout, Kurt n'était pas comme tous les garçons. Il était différent mais d'une manière positive. Donc depuis qu'elle avait appris pour ça, ils s'étaient mis à cuisiner ensemble. D'ailleurs, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien.

Cependant, pendant qu'ils pelaient les pommes, Rachel était songeuse. Elle se souvenait d'une conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Finn à propos de sa relation avec Quinn et comment Kurt avait réagi quand ils avaient rompu. Finn lui avait dit que quand Kurt avait su que la blonde avait blessé son frère, il avait mal réagi.

Par conséquent, elle se demandait pourquoi Kurt ne la détestait pas, pourquoi il voulait passer du temps avec elle, pourquoi il voulait la revoir. Mais, pour être honnête, elle était soulagée que Kurt ne la haïssait pas. Néanmoins, elle voulait savoir la raison. Donc, lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle posa le couteau sur la table ainsi que la pomme qu'elle tenait et fixa le petit garçon. Ce dernier était en train de peler avec attention la pomme qui était dans ses petites mains avec un économe.

Lorsqu'elle l'appela, Kurt releva la tête et la regarda avec curiosité.

- Je voulais te demander pourquoi tu ne me détestes pas.

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, confus et ne comprenant pas la question. En voyant ça, Rachel se mit à expliquer nerveusement. Elle avait peur que quand son explication serait terminée, Kurt la détesterait soudainement.

- Je veux dire, Finn a rompu avec moi parce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal. Donc pourquoi tu ne m'as pas crié dessus et fait toutes les choses que tu as faite quand c'était Quinn et Finn qui avaient rompu ?

Kurt baissa ses yeux pour regarder la pomme qui était à moitié pelé.

- J'étais en colère contre toi les premiers jours, mais je ne pouvais pas te détester, 'Chel. Tu es ma grande sœur et je t'aime. Finn m'a dit que même si je fais quelque chose de mal, il m'aimera quand même parce que je suis son petit frère. En plus, vous êtes comme la princesse et le prince des films Disney ou des livres. A la fin, vous serez ensemble et vous aurez beaucoup d'enfants.

Rachel était touchée par les mots de Kurt et sa foi en sa relation avec Finn. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Kurt pour le câliner.

- Merci beaucoup, Kurt. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position avant de reprendre leur activité.

* * *

**Et voilà, fin du chapitre 3. La chanson est _Je ne savais pas_, tirée de La Belle et la Bête. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à me le dire :) Je ne mords pas ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé du retard. Mais le manque d'imagination est fatal en plus du manque de temps.  
**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et pour le fait que vous lisez cette fic.  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Une semaine après les Régionales, Rachel remarqua quelque chose n'allait pas avec Finn. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup plus tête en l'air qu'habituellement. Il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées, même en cours. Sa nouvelle petite amie, Quinn, était en colère à propos de ça. Surtout parce que Finn ne voulait pas lui dire ce qui clochait. En plus de tous ces changements, il y avait le fait qu'il n'était plus au réfectoire avec les membres du Glee Club. Et cela était inquiétant car Finn était connu pour aimer la nourriture, même provenant de McKinley.

Donc, quand Rachel le vit dans la pièce de la chorale à l'heure du repas, elle vint lui parler pour essayer de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

- Salut, dit-elle doucement en entrant dans la pièce.

Finn leva la tête et la regarda. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je… réfléchis, répondit-il en regardant ses mains qui étaient également sur ses genoux.

Rachel le fixa des yeux et vit qu'il avait l'air inquiet. Mais elle ne dit rien, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas forcer Finn à parler. S'il voulait dire ce qui n'allait pas, il le ferait.

Il finit par soupirer.

- C'est Kurt.

Rachel fronça les sourcils. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu le petit garçon, ce dernier semblait bien portant.

- Il va bien, j'espère ? S'enquit-elle, inquiète.

Finn hocha affirmativement la tête.

- Oui, c'est juste que… il agit bizarrement depuis le début de la semaine et il refuse de me dire ce qui ne va pas.

Finn soupira.

- Pas même mes parents ont réussi à le faire parler.

Les sourcils de Rachel se froncèrent davantage.

- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui parle ? Peut être qu'avec moi il dira ce qui le tracasse.

Le grand adolescent sembla content d'entendre cette proposition.

- Ca serait génial, Rachel. Merci. Peut être que tu peux m'accompagner à l'école de Kurt ?

- Avec joie, répondit-elle en souriant.

Cependant ce sourire disparut aussitôt.

- Mais Quinn ne sera pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle avec émotion.

Elle n'avait pas très bien accepté la nouvelle concernant Finn et Quinn sortant de nouveau ensemble.

- Plus maintenant, avoua Finn. J'essaie maintenant de ne plus les mettre dans la même pièce. Kurt n'a toujours pas pardonné Quinn et tu sais comment il est quand il est en colère. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Quinn est en colère contre Kurt. Peut être que c'est à cause de ce que Kurt lui a dit.

Une fois encore, Rachel fronça les sourcils mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a dit ?

Le capitaine fut soudainement embarrassé.

- Oh… euh… il lui a dit qu'elle était une… sorcière and que quand elle sera vieille, elle sera laide et… seule.

Rachel eut l'envie de rire mais elle stoppa cette envie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En plus Finn ne serait pas très heureux si elle riait à l'insulte de Kurt. Même si ces mots étaient méchant (mais c'était Kurt après tout. Et même à cet âge, il savait quoi dire pour blesser les gens), elle les approuvait entièrement.

- Wow… il était vraiment en colère ce jour-là. Je me demande comment il sera quand il sera plus grand.

- Non, ne dis pas ça ! S'exclama Finn.

Rachel sourit avec narquois.

- Finn, ne me dis pas que tu as peur de ton petit frère qui n'a que sept ans.

- Il est effrayant quand il est vraiment en colère. Tu comprendras quand il sera en colère contre toi un jour.

Elle se mit à rire et se leva.

- Allez viens. L'heure du repas est bientôt finie.

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, ils partirent chercher Kurt à l'école. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Rachel remarqua que quelque chose était différent avec Kurt. Habituellement, ce dernier les attendait et, quand il les voyait arriver, il accourait vers eux en souriant. Cependant la petite diva vit que Kurt fixait quelque chose avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Quand elle suivit son regard, elle remarqua qu'il fixai un groupe d'enfants qui riaient et parlaient.

Elle pensait d'avoir que Kurt voulait être avec eux mais était bien trop timide pour aller leur parler, mais après quelques secondes, elle réalisa qu'elle avait tort. Le regard de Kurt était bien trop méfiant. Elle sursauta quand Finn se mit à parler.

- Il regarde ce groupe depuis un moment déjà. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Chaque fois que je lui demande, il ne me répond pas. Allez viens. Il ne bougera pas si nous ne sortons pas de la voiture et si nous ne l'appelons pas.

Rachel acquiesça et sortit de la voiture. Puis elle suivit Finn qui se dirigeait en direction du petit garçon solitaire.

- Kurt, regarde qui est avec moi aujourd'hui !

Le petit garçon tourna la tête et, quand il vit Rachel, il sourit et courut vers eux.

- 'Chel ! Cria-t-il avec joie.

Rachel sourit et prit son « petit frère » dans ses bras.

- Salut, mon petit chanteur. Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va. On peut aller à la maison maintenant ?

- Bien sûr.

Les trois enfants se dirigèrent vers la voiture puis Finn les conduisit à la maison. Lorsqu'ils y furent, ils allèrent goûter. Puis Finn partit dans sa chambre, pensant que laisser Kurt avec Rachel l'aiderait à parler. Par conséquent, Kurt et Rachel étaient seuls dans le salon et avaient décidé de faire leurs devoirs. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, entrecoupé par le bruit d'un crayon à papier sur une feuille. Puis Rachel décida d'entamer une conversation, pensant que c'était un bon moment.

- Finn m'a dit quelque chose te tracassait. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

Kurt leva ses yeux de ses devoirs de maths et la regarda avant de secouer négativement la tête et de se re-concentrer sur ses devoirs. Rachel soupira intérieurement.

_Kurt se mettra à me parler s'il le veut, _pensa-t-elle.

Et elle eut raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douce voix de Kurt se mit à parler bien que le garçon était toujours concentré sur ses devoirs.

- Il y a un nouveau garçon à l'école. Il est dans ma classe. Il s'appelle Noah Puckerman mais il veut qu'on l'appelle Puck parce qu'il pense que c'est cool, dit Kurt en roulant des yeux. Mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Rachel sourit.

- Les garçons l'adorent parce qu'il est bon en sport mais quelques filles et moi on l'aime pas. Il dit des mots pas bien, pense qu'il est super cool et il n'arrête pas de nous embêter. Mais il est bizarre aussi.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le week end dernier, il a voulu mettre une limace sur moi. C'était dégoûtant alors j'ai couru, mais il m'a suivi en riant et en me disant des choses. Mais à un moment, je suis tombé dans la boue et je pensais qu'il allait me mettre la limace sur moi. Mais il m'a regardé, a jeté la limace et m'a releva avant de partir. C'était bizarre, raconta Kurt avant de hausser ses petites et minces épaules.

Rachel réfléchit puis évita de sourire. Elle avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle le nouveau garçon avait fait cela. Après tout, elle savait comment sont les petits garçons.

- Est-ce qu'il continue de t'embêter ?

- Quelquefois mais pas tous les jours.

- Peut être que si tu l'ignores, il arrêtera.

Kurt soupira.

- J'ai essayé mais il continue de m'embêter jusqu'à ce que je dise quelque chose.

Une fois encore, Rachel se força de ne pas sourire. Elle ne voulait pas que Kurt pense qu'elle se moque de lui.

- Les garçons sont stupides, dit le petit garçon en faisant la moue.

Cette fois, c'était un « aww » qu'elle dut forcer à ravaler.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, il arrêtera si tu continues à l'ignorer.

Kurt lui sourit avant de continuer ses devoirs.

* * *

Après le dîner, Finn, Carole et Rachel (qui avait été invitée) étaient dans le salon pendant que Burt était parti coucher Kurt. Rachel leur expliqua alors ce que Kurt lui avait dit plus tôt. A la fin, pendant que Finn fronçait les sourcils en essayant de comprendre la situation, Rachel et Carole échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Je pense qu'un garçon a le béguin pour Kurt, dit Rachel.

Mais avant que Carole ou Finn puisse parler, Burt entra dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de sa femme.

- Qui a le béguin pour Kurt ? Demanda-t-il.

- Un nouvel élève dans la classe de Kurt.

Burt plissa les yeux, n'aimant pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Non. Aucun garçon n'aura le béguin pour mon petit garçon.

- Je pense que c'est mignon, dit Carole en souriant.

Rachel la regarda et sourit, pensant à la même chose. Cependant, les deux hommes dans la pièce ne pensaient pas à la même chose puisqu'ils hochèrent négativement la tête.

- Kurt ne fréquentera pas de garçons. Il est trop innocent. En plus, je pense à l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trente ans. En faisant ça, je m'assure qu'aucun garçon ne l'approchera. En plus, je sais comment les garçons pensent.

Finn acquiesça, approuvant les idées de son père.

- Papa a raison. Aucun garçon ne le touchera, je m'en assurerais.

Pendant que Rachel roula des yeux en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « les garçons », Carole sourit.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, les garçons, mais Kurt sortira avec des garçons. Et si tu essayes de l'en empêcher, il trouvera un moyen de le faire quand même. Maintenant, calmez vous, Papa et Frère Ours.

Burt et Finn obéirent mais ils restèrent déterminés avec leurs idées. Rachel et Carole se regardèrent en souriant. Elles étaient impatientes de voir comment ces deux hommes allaient réagir lorsque Kurt commencerait à fréquenter quelqu'un.

* * *

Un matin, Finn dut amener Kurt à l'école avant d'aller à McKinley. Il se gara devant l'école et suivit le petit garçon jusqu'à l'entrée de l'établissement. Kurt lui sourit.

- Salut Finn. A plus tard, dit-il avant de commencer à partir.

- Attends ! S'exclama le grand adolescent. Aujourd'hui, papa et maman ne peuvent pas venir te chercher. Ils travaillent tous les deux donc c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher. Cependant, j'ai le Glee Club donc tu devras venir avec moi. Tu pourras enfin rencontrer New Directions.

Kurt fit un grand sourire, heureux de voir pour la première fois les amis de son frère.

- Allez va, sinon tu seras en retard.

- Ok. Salut.

Le grand-frère regarda son plus jeune frère partir, puis il soupira et partit. Il ne voulait pas être en retard lui-même.

Comme il l'avait promis, Finn vint chercher Kurt à l'école avant de revenir au lycée. Kurt était excité et n'arrêtait pas de parler. Finn l'écoutait, souriant et acquiesçant quelquefois. Il avait appris de façon très dure à écouter son frère quand ce dernier parlait. En effet, l'enfant n'aimait pas être ignoré et devenait furieux envers ceux qui ne l'écoutaient pas.

Le grand quarterback arrêta le véhicule et regarda son petit frère.

- Nous voilà à McKinley. Mais avant d'y entrer, je voulais te dire que tu dois me suivre, ok ? Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes ou que tu t'enfermes comme la dernière fois, ok ?

Kurt rougit et acquiesça. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être perdu comme la dernière fois. C'était bien trop effrayant.

- Bien, dit Finn en se levant et en donnant sa main. Viens, ils nous attendent pour commencer.

Kurt s'empara de sa main et les deux frères se mirent à marcher.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, la pièce était bruyante et remplie d'adolescents. Kurt se cacha immédiatement derrière les jambes de son frère, étant effrayé par tout ce bruit. Finn le regarda et lui sourit pour le rassurer avant d'entrer dans la salle.

- Nous sommes là, dit Finn.

Immédiatement toutes les têtes se tournèrent, incluant celle du professeur M. Shuester, pour les voir.

- Nous ? Demanda un blond car il ne voyait pas Kurt.

D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Plusieurs têtes cherchaient la deuxième personne, sauf Rachel qui souriait. Finn lui avait dit que Kurt viendrait à la répétition. Le quarterback sourit encore et bougea un peu pour révéler son frère. Le petit garçon écarquilla les yeux quand il réalisa que plus rien ne le cachait et que donc, tout le monde pouvait le voir. Il commença à paniquer, n'étant pas habitué à voir autant de visages qui étaient en train de l'observer lui et tous ses mouvements. Cependant, un sourire de Rachel le rassura. Il n'était pas seul. Finn et elle pouvait le protéger des autres adolescents s'ils se mettaient à lui faire du mal.

- Les gars, voici mon petit frère Kurt.

Tout le bruit qui s'était arrêté à l'arrivée de Kurt et Finn reprit de plus belle. Le petit garçon tressaillit. Oui, les enfants à l'école étaient bruyants mais avec une telle intensité.

- Kurt, ces gars sont les membres de New Directions et mes amis. Il y a Rachel et Quinn mais tu les connais déjà. Sinon voici Sam, Mike, Tina, Claire, Julie, Angela, Jake, John et Riley. Les amis, mon petit frère va rester avec nous aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

Certains secouèrent la tête tandis que les autres dirent non.

Une fois encore, Finn sourit et partit s'asseoir à côté de Quinn qui lui fit un sourire. Cependant quand Kurt vit ça, il se figea. Il ne voulait pas s'asseoir à côté de Quinn mais il ne voulait pas non plus s'asseoir loin de Finn. Heureusement, Rachel trouva la solution en échangeant de place avec un adolescent (Riley) qui était assis à deux chaises de Finn. Kurt sourit et s'assit entre ses deux frère et sœur. M. Shue pouvait enfin commencer sa leçon.

La chanson qu'ils allaient interpréter était une chanson que Kurt connaissait. Par conséquent, pendant que la chorale répétait la chanson, le petit garçon commença à fredonner puis à la chanter. Au début il la chantait tellement doucement que M. Shue était le seul à l'entendre. Ce dernier était surpris et en admiration devant sa voix. Il n'avait jamais entendu un garçon avec cette voix. Puis, petit à petit, sa voix devint plus forte jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Ils arrêtèrent de chanter pour le regarder. Rachel et Finn se regardèrent puis sourirent avec fierté. Cependant, ils ne virent pas le regard de leur professeur. Ce dernier était vraiment impressionné par cette voix. A ce moment, il jura d'avoir Kurt dans son Glee Club quand ce dernier sera plus grand.

Kurt remarqua que plus personne ne chantait sauf lui et s'arrêta en rougissant.

- Désolé, dit-il embarrassé. Je ne voulais pas déranger votre répétition.

M. Shuester sourit et s'agenouilla devant Kurt. Il posa ses mains sur les petites épaules.

- Ne le sois pas, Kurt. Tu as une voix magnifique;

Kurt devint encore plus rouge et remercia le professeur.

La répétition continua. A la fin, Rachel approcha Kurt et Finn en souriant et en ignorant Quinn.

- Alors Kurt. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de New Directions ?

Le petit garçon se mit à parler rapidement, excité de pouvoir partager son opinion.

- J'ai aimé ! C'était beaucoup plus marrant que dans ma classe.

Kurt continua de parler avec Rachel puis se tourna d'un coup vers Finn qui était surpris par ce mouvement.

- S'il te plait, est-ce que tu pourras m'emmener ici encore, Finn ? S'il t'euh plait…, supplia Kurt en sautant sur ses pieds.

Finn rit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

- Si tu es sage.

Kurt fit un grand sourire et se mit à sautiller. Cependant il trébucha et commença à tomber. Mais Finn le rattrapa à temps et le souleva. Quand son frère fut confortable dans ses bras, Finn secoua la tête.

- Doucement, Kurtie. Nous ne voulons pas que tu tombes et que tu te fasses mal.

Puis il se tourna pour regarder les filles.

- Désolé les filles mais je dois y aller. A demain.

Finn attrapa son sac et partit avec Kurt dans ses bras. Le petit garçon vit Rachel par-dessus l'épaule de Finn et la salua de la main. Rachel fit la même chose en souriant jusqu'à ce que les deux frères furent hors de sa vue.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci d'avoir lu :) Si vous avez une idée pour le futur Puckurt (quand ils sont adolescents), dites le moi :)**

**P.S. : Merci pour toutes les reviews et les favoris pour La recherche de Brittana pour un petit ami. Ca me fait plaisir de voir que ça vous a plu. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vais faire une suite :)  
**


End file.
